


Robert and Matt

by robronlover



Category: robert sugden - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Robertsugden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronlover/pseuds/robronlover





	Robert and Matt

It's been two days since Aaron and I broke up. I am devastated but that's what I get for sleeping with Rebecca. I hate myself but there is nothing I can do now. I have moved back in with Victoria who is the only person who doesn't hate me. I sigh as I watch people walking past. I am sitting outside of the cafe. People are giving me dirty looks as if I've murdered someone. I feel a presence behind me and look. Matt Carly's ex is looking down at me sympathetically.

"Don't take any notice of them. It wasn't entirely your fault. You were drunk and upset. Rebecca took advantage of you. Aaron is an idiot not to see that," he says placing a hand on my shoulder. Shivers ran down my back. 

"Thanks Matt I won't," I say smiling. He sits down and stares deeply only my eyes. My heart starts to race, my breathing is almost non existent and then I do something I least expected. I kiss him but the strange thing is he doesn't pull away. After a few seconds I do and stare at him shocked. "I'm so sorry that was not supposed to happen. I have to go I remember I said I'd meet Victoria," I said quickly trying to get away. 

I'm now sitting in vics kitchen, a beer in my hand and I'm thinking of the kiss. His lips were so soft and he tasted like cinnamon. And the the was I enjoyed it. It felt so right but yet so wrong. My phone starts to flash and I look down to see who it is. It's Matt calling me. I contemplate whether to answer it or not. I decide to answer. 

"Hey Matt what's up?" I ask.  
"I just wanted to say sorry about earlier. I'm shouldn't have kissed ok back. I means it's. even two days since you broke up with Aaron and you will still love him. And don't take this the wrong way but I don't want to be a rebound cause I don't want to get hurt. Well you see the thing is I like you a lot. I have since you came back,"

"W what I thought you were straight. And I'd never use you as a rebound. I wasn't even thinking of Aaron when I kissed you. I kissed you cause I wanted to. Not because I want to use you. And I like you too. When I first say you I couldn't keep my eyes off your ass or you even though I was with Aaron at the time," I tell him. 

"I'm bisexual and would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night. We can go somewhere nice. And if you want to take it any further we can go slow," he says a with hint of excitement in voice. I smile too myself. 

"I would love to. I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow night," I tell him excitedly. We say out goodbyes then hand up. I smile again and it's the second time in ages that I've smiled since I broke up with Aaron. I make my way upstairs and go to bed. 

It's seven o'clock the next day and I'm sitting outside matts house waiting for him to come out. My eyes almost pop out of their sockets when I see him. He is so stunning. He's wearing tight black jeans a white t-shirt and a black fitted leather jacket. I bite my to stop my moaning. He gets into the car and drive off. 

Halfway to the restaurant I feel his hand slip into mine. I look over at him and smile. For some reason I start getting extremely hard which I'm embarrassed about. Matts hands slowly creep towards my erection and he slowly squeezes. I groan loudly. It feels amazing. He continues this for some time but the more he does it the more I want him. 

I pull into a lay by and climb into the back seat and I drag Matt over with me. His eyes fill with lust when he realises what I'm about to do. I take his jacket off and literally rip his T-shirt off. My eyes widen when I see his six pack. I start drooling and eye fucking him. He does the same to my top as I did to his. A few seconds later we are both naked and wow his dick is fucking huge. I just want to suck it so hard and I want it inside me. Before he can say anything I side down his body till I reach his dick and fuck me it's hard as hell. I suck viciously and he arches his back, moans and grabs my hair. I continue sucking till he cums in my mouth. He tastes so good. He smiles wickedly down at me. He turns me onto my knees opens my ass and eases himself inside me. I yelp at the pain but it's a nice pain. He goes harder and hardest faster and faster till we both cum at the exact same time. He lies on top of me exhausted. 

"So am I better than Aaron?" He asks. 

"So much better," I answer truthfully. He eases out of me turns me over and tenderly kisses me. The feeling is out of this world. We lie in each other arms and I feel happy again. But even though it's been two days since I've slip up with Aaron Matt is helping me forget and he is a pretty amazing guy who I do happen to like a lot and I can see this being something more. And I'm looking forward to it.


End file.
